swgfandomcom-20200215-history
-DM- (PA)
'-DM-', or Dxun Mando'ade is one of the Mandalorian roleplay guilds on the game. You can find the guild and the members of it on the Chilastra server. -DM- is about Roleplaying, and getting what you have always wanted. The guild will do everything it can to help a player come further, but cannot garuantee success of this, but will do it's very best. Also, it's about getting to know people. We have 2 brother guilds, -ANK- (Aliit Net'ra Kyr'am) and -MB- (Mandalorian Brotherhood). ---- 'Ranks' The guild also offers an RP rank system. The way for a few ranks to go a rank up is to learn something about the culture of the mando'ade, or the language. For this we have a special site: http://www.freewebs.com/mando-chilastra/index.htm The higher your rank, the more tasks you will be trusted with, and the harder they are. The rank list is: #-Mand'alor: Leader of all Mando'ade. #-Alor: Leader of a clan. #-Ori'vod (General, co-leader): Hand picked by Alor/Mand'alor to lead. #-Tra'vod(admiral): Very near to Ori'vod, only with less authorities. #-verburyc: loyal mando'ade, but not ready to have voice in major decisions as a general. #-Aliit: clansmen that have proven they are worthy of being mando'ade. #-Hibir: proven they are worthy to be mando'ade, but havent proven themselves in combat and strength. Must be taught and trained. #-Asr'manda: guild member, but not yet worthy enough to be mando'ade. Has near no knowledge of history, language, etc. ---- 'Restrictions / Rules' There's a few rules you need to live by, and a few restrictions to recruitment. A few of the rules will be added, and here the Restrictions on recruitment: #The Jedi profession is not allowed to join -DM-. #There's a few races that cannot join: Ithorian, Mon Calamari, Sullustan, and Wookiee. #You must be at least level 26 in order to join. (So we can see that you have an active account.) Also, there's rules. The rules listed here are the RP rules, or Resol'nare. The RP information is listed below the rule. 1. Ke'juri Beskar'gam (wear armor) Once Mandalorians reach adulthood, they assemble a suit of armor that suits their needs and skills and wear it in public through their daily lives. This armor serves as a tool, a visual designation of their status as warriors and a symbol of their cultural identity. When among outsiders, many Mandalorians will not even remove their helmets. 2. Ke'jorhaa'i Mando'a (speak mandalorian. of course not everything, just a few words will do.) While most Mandalorians know and speak Basic and other languages, all are raised speaking Mando'a, the language of the Taungs. When among themselves, they speak Mando'a almost exclusively. The language itself is very fluid and simple, reflecting the culture of which it is a part, and like the culture, it has changed very little over the centuries. 3. K'ara'novo aliit (protect the family) While the Mandalorians are best known as a warrior culture, they are also fiercely family oriented. It is expected that Mandlorians will start families once they are able to do so. Not wanting to do so is difficult for a Mandalorian to understand. Each member of a family is expected to protect the others, garaunteeing their survival and through this, ensuring the survival of the clan and culture. 4. Ke'gaa'tayli aliit bralir (help the clan to succeed) Each individual and family is expected to contribute to the welfare and prosperity of their clan, which in turn helps provide for the family and individual as needed. This act is far from the socialist prop it first seems, as it is a necessity for a society that spends a great deal of its time at war to provide for such necessities as food, shelter and manufactured goods when a large number of a clan's adults are on other worlds fighting. 5. Ke'ba'juri sa Mando'ade (raise your children as mandalorians) It is a Mandalorian's responsibility to raise children in the traditions of their culture. However this is not simply an imperative to breed, as it might seem on the surface. Mandalorians often adopt their children, caring very little for blood lineage and bowing to the necessities created by their lifestyles as nomadic warriors. This act is a mandate to perpetuate the culture, as are the majority of the Six Acts, by passing it down to both offspring and adopted war orphans. 6. Ke'shekimi haar mand'alor (rally to the cause of Mand'alor, in this case your supiriors too.) While the social structure of the Mandalorians is very simple, revolving around family and clan, each clan and family answering to itself, in times of war all families and clans are expected to answer a call to war by the Mand'alor, the leader of the Mandalorian people. ---- --More information will be given soon. Send Ameifau a mail about recruitment and further details.-- Category:Guilds Category:Guilds